Il paraît
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Il paraît tant de choses, qu'au final... Ce que l'on croit voir devient la vérité, voir même la réalité. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Peut-être pas. Mais au final, on s'en moque, non?


**o.O.°.O.o**

**Il paraît…**

**o.O.°.O.o**

**.**

- Il est partit, alors relève-toi et arrête de pleurnicher.

La voix de Naruto était dure et les mots pas plus doux. Sakura hoqueta, choquée, troublée. Pourquoi ce ton ? Avec elle en plus ? Pourquoi ça n'arrivait pas à changer ? Pourquoi répétait-il à chaque fois les mêmes choses comme un vulgaire robot ? N'était-il plus que cela ? Il s'accrochait à quelques syllabes seulement. Ce n'était même pas ses mots…

- Lève-toi, je te dis. On n'est pas des faibles. On n'est pas des drogués en manque de ce déserteur.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Qu'importait combien Naruto cherchait à se convaincre du contraire. C'était le cas. Et ce sera sûrement toujours le cas. Qui le savait pour sûre ? Oui, Sasuke était partit et de quel droit Sakura pleurait-elle plus que lui ? Pour lui ? De quel droit pleurait-elle tout court ? Lui aussi, il l'avait perdu. Lui aussi. Mais elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était rien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se souvenait pas très bien. C'était il y a longtemps, après tout. Oui, vraiment très longtemps.

- Arrête de pleurer, je te dis ! Arrête !

Sa voix se brisait. Il n'arrivait plus à le cacher. Elle tremblait presque. Et les pleurs de Sakura ne firent que redoubler, ne l'agaçant qu'encore plus. Il la releva rudement mais aussitôt debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle retomba. Il n'avait pas envie de la maintenir debout. Pas encore une fois, pas aujourd'hui. Il ne le pouvait pas quand à peine lui arrivait à se tenir debout sans s'aider d'un mur.

- Je t'en prie, lève-toi !

Mais elle resta par terre. Tant mieux, peut-être… Que lui aurait-il dit une fois debout ? Aurait-il eu le courage d'affronter son regard et son visage souillés par les larmes ?

Il paraît que les gens vous laissaient un mois, deux au maximum pour faire le deuil. Il paraît aussi que c'était ce qu'il vous suffisait. Ce n'était pas assez. Décidément pas assez pour Sakura et encore moins pour Naruto. Ils disaient qu'ils devaient s'en remettre. Ils répétaient sans cesse que Sasuke n'était qu'un traître, croyant ainsi arranger la chose.

Mais ça l'empirait.

Ça ne leur montrait qu'encore plus à quel point ils avaient eu tort à propos de lui. Tort de croire en lui. Tort de l'accepter. Tort de l'aimer dès le départ. Tort au point de se faire blesser.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle pleurait pour lui, des années après.

- T'entends ce que je te dis ? Il est partit et pleurer ne le ramènera pas. Crois-moi, je le sais !

Nouvel hoquet. Il venait de lui révéler l'impossible. Naruto avait pleuré pour Sasuke ? Elle ria bêtement, croyant avoir mal entendu. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu… C'était impossible.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il fut surpris par la question, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait cette question. Ça ne faisait pas partie du rituel habituel. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il arrangeait, lui, la chose et se trainait tout le long de la journée. Ce n'était pas dans les règles. Ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ça ne le ramène pas !

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, n'importe quoi. Il prit exemple sur lui. Toujours sur lui… C'était pitoyable.

- T'es bête, Sakura. C'est stupide de pleurer. C'est enfantin d'y croire encore. J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps, moi.

De croire encore en quoi ? C'était trop tard, non ? Sakura ne comprenait pas. Sans doute que Naruto non plus.

Il paraît que Naruto a guéri et que seul Sakura le pleurait encore. Oui, il paraît…

- Franchement, t'es inutile.

L'était-elle vraiment ? Ce qu'elle faisait là ne le sauvait pas à chaque fois ? Ou l'enterrait-elle un peu plus à chaque fois, pour son bien mais contre sa volonté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Cependant, tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne le pensait pas. Pas un seul mot. Car lui aussi était un gamin. Lui aussi voulait croire aux contes pour enfants. Lui aussi…

- J'me casse.

Il partit. Pas aussi loin que Sasuke, jamais aussi loin. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas assez près de lui non plus. Juste chez lui. Loin. Assez loin pour ne plus entendre Sakura. Assez loin pour ne plus voir la tour de l'Hokage. Loin de tout. Trop loin de lui. Mais pas assez pour ne pas penser à lui.

Il paraît que Naruto allait mieux. Les gens le lui disaient, le félicitant et lui, il souriait. Que faire d'autre ? Et souvent, dans ces cas-là, Sakura s'isolait pour pleurer, croyant être la seule encore avec un cœur.

C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il était plus performant en mission. Il progressait plus rapidement et c'était de l'avis de tous ses sensei. Il se tuait corps et âme dans l'apprentissage car, sans doute, ne lui restait-il plus que ça.

Et quand Naruto était chez lui et que les larmes coulaient sur son visage… Il paraît qu'on le croyait au terrain d'entrainement. Il paraît qu'on ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il paraît qu'on était ignorant.

C'était plus simple.

On voyait peut-être le rouge de ses explosés et les poches qui cernaient son doux regard. Peut-être qu'on voyait la fatigue dans sa démarche. Peut-être qu'on distinguait son enthousiasme feint. Peut-être aussi qu'on le surprenait sur sa tombe, seul avec une misérable fleur qu'il ne se décidait jamais à poser, croyant peut-être qu'ainsi il l'acceptait. Il acceptait la chose… Peut-être qu'on disait que Sakura pleurait pour deux, que Naruto le lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'ils jouaient à un jeu, qu'ils avaient une stratégie pour se tenir l'un et l'autre debout. Peut-être qu'elle ne marchait pas très bien mais que c'était suffisant.

Peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être que c'était faux. Peut-être.

On ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir.

Il paraît qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il paraît que ça allait à tout le monde.

Il paraît que c'était mieux ainsi.

Ouais, il paraît…

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Jeudi 26/08/30 : **Petit OS, semblable à un drabble, semblable à un brouillon et une histoire mal construite. C'est une idée qui m'est passé par la tête. J'aime beaucoup le verbe paraître car on paraît souvent beaucoup de chose et les gens y croient. Les inconnus ne voient que ce qu'on les laisse voir et ne cherche pas plus loin. Parfois c'est mieux. Les gens ne veulent pas savoir. Et tant que rien ne vient les gêner et perturber leur quotidien, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire? Alors, tant que Naruto et Sakura font leur devoir de ninja correctement, tout va pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Soit, pas très satisfaite mais pas le courage de faire plus ou mieux pour l'instant. Vos avis? Votre choix...

Chouchou-chan!


End file.
